Total Drama Love!
by kororo rin
Summary: series hosted by the loved -cough cough- Chris McLean!A contest taking place all over the world and it focuses on romance and drama. there will be drama love, heartbreak, drama and love and did i say drama! PM ME RELATIONSHIP PREFRENCE NOW if u made it
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Total Drama Fic! I love Total Drama, and my bestie diamondfox is writing a total drama so, so will i. so here is the app! This "Show" will mainly be based on romances and some friendships less about challenges but there will be drama, broken hearts and maybe even DEATH? –cue dramatic goher .com/watch?v=y8Kyi0WNg40 (if you haven't seen it before)- so there will be some rules look below for the fun rules! Haha jk there is no such thing as fun rules… or are there… and disclaimer I don't own blah blah blah….

Rules!

1. No perfect people they annoy me, they can seem perfect but need something bad about them like history and mood swings and a huge flaw

2. Ok you need to want to be paired up this is total drama Love!

3. To get you in the mood watch this video and somewhere on the app type what one of the post it notes said on the third day .com/watch?v=lmq321zjkvs&feature=feedf

4.I am taking very few people because my bestie said that it is a pain to have a bunch of people so I am taking 10 MAX! maybe less

first come first serve so the better the app the more chance (common sense)

6. I don't want 50000 girls and 3 boys that just is not right…. And no pre-selected couples sorry!

Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

History:

Personality:

Eyes:

Hair:

Facial Features:

Piercings:

Body Type:

Clothes:

Other-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear and why they fear it:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Favorite:

Food:

Music (genre) and song:

Place:

Videogame:

Animal:

Color:

Sport (to watch and to play):

Activities (hobbies/talents):

Paired Up with what kind of person?:

How would they act with/around crush:

Who would they be friends with:

How would they act towards friends:

Who would they be enemies with:

How would they act towards enemies:

Audition Tape:


	2. who made it

Who Made it! O FFICALLY! Sorry to whoever didn't get in, there were a bunch of good apps but I could only have so many! So the first part is who got in and all the apps are here so you can PM and I mean PM NOT REVIEW me who you want to get paired up with…. I already have pretty good ideas of whos going with who but maybe I will change it…. So PM ME ASAP and there are more girls than guys because there is a les couple and fan fic is being really weird and not letting me post total chapters and cutting names off... sorry :(

** Nicole Bell** Paired Up with what kind of person?: a nice guy who is a little harder to get to know but will stick with her

** Silena Heart **Someone in need of another someone to sweep him off his feet, like the uptight prude, or the **, although she's always had a soft spot for the stereotypical nerds

** Keiko Dracul Pedrosa **Paired Up with what kind of person?: Outgoing, slightly geeky, and a GIRL.

** Natasha Duke **Paired up with someone who can accept her for herself and doesn't try to change her and someone who can be proud of themselves

** Adalyn Patrick **Paired up with what kind of person?:a player with a sweet side that can really care for her and be there for her

**F6 Grace Barelilies ** Paired up with what kind of person?: The person who always looks out for someone else and that understands how love feels.

**F7: Valentina Hena **: Paired up with what kind of person? Someone who could look past her slight bipolarness and still love her at her worst and best someone who wouldn't treat her differently despite her despised claim to fame

**F8. TJ Peterson: **Paired Up with what kind of person?: Either a fun guy or a mature/shy guy who she can teach how to have fun.

**M1. Leonard Astor **Paired Up with what kind of person?: He favors the artsy types in the end (relationships tend to last longer), or the ones he can't get (because those are the best ones). He likes black hair.

** Andreo Ramos-Ramirez II **Paired up with what kind of person?:He tends to fall for the sweet outgoing ones, or fellow nerds, although he may be able to bond with a girl who has suffered an extreme loss like he did with his parents  
><strong>M3. Collin Desvesn<strong> Paired up with what kind of person: a person that understands and cares for him and will inspire him to talk and tell him its ok and have a great smile

**M4. Tick Tock **Paired Up with what kind of person?: At first he wouldn't care for one but (People who make him realize his mistakes and talk to him about it in which he'll warm up to them.) this is very important. And someone who doesn't care that he was a 'ex-druggie and has aids' Someone whose willing to let his past go and rebuild him into a better person or someone who can help rebuild him if possible. They must also be very understanding and realize that even though he's cold he's that way for a reason because he doesn't want them to get hurt and to get attched to him because he might die. He also doesn't want to get hurt and often tries to stay far away as possible.

**M5. Justin Becker **Paired up with what kind of person: A sweet innocent soul to counter act his more corrupt soul and to remind him when he was sweet and innocent.

**M6. James Brosing **Paired Up with what kind of person?: Probably a tough girl, like a skater or something like that.

Girls.

**Name:Nicole Bell**

Nicknames (Optional)nikki

Gender:female

Age: 16

Date of Birth: july 18th

Country of Origin: china

Sexuality:straight

Stereotype:Naive social butterfly

Appearance

Weight:115

Height:5'4

Hair Colour:dark brown with blond highlights

Hair Style long hair that flows down to her waist, and front bangs

Eye Colour: a chocolate brown with black flecks

Eye Shape: almond

Skin Tone:tan

Normal .?outfitId=650452

Stereotype:

History:She was born in China but due to the law her parents abandoned her. A nice stranger put her in an orphanage. She was adopted from the orphanage when she was 6 months old, by a single mom from America. They live in New Jersey. She was put in a daycare at a womans house. the woman had a son (Travis) in the daycare too, they became best friends and even more. she had another best friend who was like a sister to her, they did everything together and inseparable. but in 6th grade her best friend moved away to california. then in 7th grade Travis started to ignore her. He refused to speak or even see then all she has kept a slight distance from people getting too close to was great at meeting new friends

Personality:she is really bubbly. she is really nice and fun. she is a bit sarcastic at times and witty. she is fairly smart, book smart wise. She has speaks english chinese and spanish and is many honors and ap classes. But she has been pretty sheltered. She doesn't know anything about drugs pick out druggies, has never seen anyone high. but she does know a lot about alcohol. in her adopted mom's family many people have got drunk in the past. But she has never had a boyfriend either, it is not due to her looks, she is pretty in an exotic way. In one instance a boy asked her on a movie date and not knowing it was a date, she asked if she could bring friends. But she doesn't know when she is being manipulated if the person seems nice the whole time, but she is observant and has a good memory. She will plan revenge on people and it will be used. She falls for guys really easily but most are just crushes. she still hasn't gotten over travis. She likes to make new friends and she is really good at it. but she doesnt get close to many people. she loves the small acts of kindess and may overthink many loves the small things in life, and loves planning parties. she has a pretty good fashion sense She gets jealous really easily and is not very neat.

Other-

Likes: animals, relaxing, colorguard, reading, meeting new people, games, musics and hanging out with friends

Dislikes:football, bordem, chores, work, band camp, obnixous people

Fear and why they fear it:heights (her cousin always pretends to push her off), spiders (they're just creepy), rejection and not fitting in

Strengths:meeting new people, shes smart, plans well and a nice person

Weaknesses:naiveness, shes clueless sometimes but falls for crushes a little to easily

Favorite:

Food:mac n cheese or bacon

Music (genre) and song:pop When i die young

Place:tokyo japan

Videogame: supersmash bros or pokemon white shes a secret video game nerd

Animal: fox

Color:pink

Sport (to watch and to play):to watch she doesn't really like any... to play would be fencing or colorguard

Activities (hobbies/talents):she is a good dancer, and a decent singer, but she is really good at colorguard and fencing

Paired Up with what kind of person?: a nice guy who is a little harder to get to know but will stick with her

Friends: almost anyone but mean obnoxious people, she would be really nice, offer to share, stand up for her friends and tease them

Enemies:mean obnoxious people, stuck up people and total suck ups she would glare at them or insult them

Crush, if so:she would act shy or tease him a lot depending on his personality

Audition Tape:A pretty asian girl appears on screen

"Hi! i'm nicole! i want to be on total drama because i think it would be a great way to meet new people!and also i want to ... umm sorry sometimes im awkward...just like that when i told you that... um i would be a good addition because im awesome like that... so yeah pick me!

**Name:Silena Heart**

Nicknames:Lenny

Gender:Female

Sexuality:Straight

Stereotype:The Matchmaker

History:Born and raised in San Francisco with two older twin sisters Trinity and Destiny, younger brother Derek, and both of her parents Zelia and Marvin, Silena lived a very normal life, she went to school, had friends, and argued with her sisters. When she was six, Silena had a stuffed elephant named Trunks. Trunks was like her best friend in the world at the time and she planned to keep him forever, on a school field trip to the zoo, she had lost her elephant, which devastated her. Needing to fill the small void in her life, she followed most young girl's footsteps and started watching Disney princess movies repeatedly. Finding a very familiar pattern in the way theses movies ended; handsome prince rescues damsel in distress and they ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after, she then realized that there was something wrong with the message that Disney gave off about romance, so she decided to take it into her own hands. By the time she was eight, she had already started up a successful matchmaking company, which she profited from.

Personality:Silena is your matchmaker of the season, and she is known as 'Cupid' because of her skills in the Romance department. She is a sucker when it cones to Romance and she basically melts when she see's it happen in reality. She can get nosey at times, but means nothing by it, mainly because she's bad at taking hints. She can sometimes be oblivious to the most obvious things, but she's not a complete airhead and has some brain. She's pretty sweet girl with a larger than average heart, and can get really sensitive, and usually doesn't like negative personalities or violence, especially animal cruelty(she'll probably start hating Chris once she see's that some of the challenges involve animls cruelty). Although she is sensitive, she won't let people walk over her and she does know how to stand up for herself(she took karate...for about two weeks...but she made a white belt with TWO stripes...that still counts as good right?)She tries her hardest to see the best in others, and will go out of her way just to get a couple together, she'll even pay Chef to set up a little dinner date in the Messhall for them with actual food!

Eyes:Big flirty light hazel eyes, she wears mascara that make her eyes stand out nicely

Hair:She has straight raven black hair which ends just above the small of her back that she wears down with long right side-swept bangs and a thin white headband

Facial Features:She has a small diamond shaped face, a thin angled nose, small pouty lips, and thin flat eyebrows

Piercings:She does not believe in piercings or tats

Body Type:She's fairly tall, about 5'7", with a rather large chest, D-cup, and slender body

Clothes:Silena wears a thin white blouse with quarter inch sleeves tucked into faded blue skinny capris that are rolled to the bottom of her calf held up by a thick brown weave belt. On her feet are brown peep-toe high heel ankle boots.

Other-

Likes:Anything involving romance, playing the role of cupid, angel hair pasta, running, going to her track meets, swimming at the beach, nature, animals, and funny caricatures

Dislikes:Romance haters, the color black, heavy metal music, blood and gore, perverts, when people like eachother so much and it's painfully obvious but they won't ask eachother out, and how she acts around her crush

Fear and why they fear it:Being eaten by zombies- She had accidentally spilled grape juice on her sister's matching white spring dresses when she was 9, so to get revenge on her, the twins forced her to watch a 24-hour long zombie blood and guts marathon on FEARnet, and because of her weak stomach, she threw up all over herself half way through it...she doesn't like to talk about it.

Strengths:She's an extremely fast runner and because she runs track she has strong legs she can also swim pretty fast, she's like a mindreader when it comes to teens and their secret romances, and she's very good at spying on others without ever getting caught

Weaknesses:She has an EXTREMELY weak stomach, she can get a little emotional at times, somtimes she gets a little too into her matchmaking, and she can never leave any type of animal behind

Favorite-

Food:Chicken alfredo with pasta

Music (genre) and song:She likes pop, rock, and R&B, her favorite song is "Put Your Records On" by Corrine Bailey

Place:Her hometown of San Francisco, she hasn't really been anywhere else

Videogame:None

Animal:The red panda

Color:turquoise

Sport:She's not that into sports

Activities:Matchmaking, running track, swimming, and reading romance novels

Paired Up with what kind of person?:Someone in need of another someone to sweep him off his feet, like the uptight prude, or the **, although she's always had a soft spot for the stereotypical nerds

How would they act with/around crush:Like a complete idiot. Extremely goofy, stutters, blushes profusely, clumsy. The strange thing is, is that when it comes to other's romance she's an expert, but when it comes to her own she's pitiful

Who would they be friends with:She'll be friends with anyone who's willing to put up with her and her obsession with romance

How would they act towards friends:Her usual self, except more protective of them. She'll spend most of her time trying to help them win their crush

Who would they be enemies with:Anyone who has no social skills (excluding the shy and quiet), romance haters, and perverts

How would they act towards enemies:She'll just ignore them since she doesn't believe in violence, she may secretly try to help them win their crush(she can't help it, everyone deserves somebody to love), but that doesn't mean she'll be their friend.

Audition Tape:*camera turns on to see a raven haired girl who smiles and waves at the camera, she's in the hallway of a random high school, bustling with teenagers. Before she could say anything, a bookworm and a jock walks up to her*

Girl:Hey Silena! I just can't thank you enough for getting me and Trey together before the Spring Dance!

Silena:No problem Jane, I just-*the jock guy picks her up and squeezes her, so hard she turns lavender*

Trey:*in a loud voice*YOU'RE THE BEST DUDE!*people start to stare at them*

Silena:*isn't saying anything. Trey puts her down and walks away with Jane. She clutches her chest and holds a finger up at the camera as she catches her breath*...Oh...my, that was...a tight hug...Okay, I'm good*stops and looks at the people staring at her. She blushes hard*Uh...hi?*they all go back to what they were doing* Okay, well, I'm Silena Heart, and I heard about your show and I just couldn't wait to sign up! I've never really seen the series before, but I'm hoping it's as nice and fun as I've been told-Cameraman:*starts cracking up laughing as the camera shakes a bit*Hahahahah...who told you that-hahahaha!

Silena:*blushes*A lot of people, they even wished me luck if I got accepted on the show!

Cameraman:*calms down a bit* Oh Silena, sweetie, the show is-*a tall and handsome guy walks up to Silena*

Guy:Hey Silena, I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me to the Spring Dance?

Silena:*turns blood red and starts to stutter*U-uh-uhhhh...I'd l-lo-love to-*suddenly points behind the guy and her eyes widen* Oh Carson, look over there, it's Tinkie Winkie!(Teletubies)

Carson:*turns around confused*Who?

Silena:*turns and starts sprinting down the hallway, but crashes into an open locker door and gets knocked out*

Cameraguy:*laughing really hard and struggling to keep the camera up and rolling*

Carson:*turns back around slowly* Who's Tinkie Wink-*looks at Silena's body on the ground*...W.O.W...*walks away*

Name: **Keiko Dracul Pedrosa**

Nicknames: Dragon, Freak, Nerd, Little Miss Manga

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Gay

Stereotype: The creepy nerdy goth gay girl(if there is such a thing)

History:

Personality: For the most part, a loner. But she like friends. They just don't like her. She is the lead singer for her band, Decadence.

Eyes: Big, and Violet. Most say she looks like a three dimensional manga character.

Hair: Very long, and black, to the point where it looks purple and blue. Very similar to a raven's wings.

Facial Features: Large Eyes, Angelina Jolie Lips(to her utter disappointment.) High cheekbones, a nose similar to Lea Michele's(Also made fun of)

Piercings: Nose piercing, and snake bites on her wrist.

Body Type: Slender, 36D cups(which she is deeply ashamed of.), and a normal-ish sized butt(Thank god it's not too big -_-)

Clothes: Lolita style dresses.

Other- She has the Japanese kanji for sorrow tattooed on her lower back, to show her depression.

Likes: Reading, gaming, rain, night, and the moon.

Dislikes: Heat, brown soda, bullies, cheats, and liars.

Fear and why they fear it: She fears people finding out about her sexuality, because they last time she let it slip, it ended in humiliation.

Strengths: Video Games, trivia, technology

Weaknesses: Dating, talking to girls, talking in front of large audiences(that's why she signed up for the show, to fix it)

Favorite:

Food: Spaghetti

Music (genre) and song: Goth-Rock: My Immortal, by Evanescence

Place: The ocean, at night.

Video game: Pokemon! By far! Second would be World of Warcraft.

Animal: Wolf, because like her, it is by itself, or lost in a large, vicious crowd.

Color: Purple

Sport (to watch and to play): Swimming, to play, and she hates to watch sports.

Activities (hobbies/talents): Magick, Swimming, photographic memory

Paired Up with what kind of person?: Outgoing, slightly geeky, and a GIRL.

How would they act with/around crush: nervous, lost dog-ish, and worshiping.

Who would they be friends with: Everyone, if possible. Maybe only one, or two enemies.

How would they act towards friends:Fun, and outgoing, if they are close. Silent, and agreeing, if not very close.

Who would they be enemies with: Only a few people.

How would they act towards enemies: Friendly. You know what they say, friends close, enemies closer.

Audition Tape: Um... Hi. My name is Keiko Dracul "Dragon" Pedrosa. I'm usually pretty quiet, but I think being on this show will help. Well, since you're the host, and I should trust you, I guess, I will tell you my biggest secret. I'm gay. But DO NOT TELL ANYBODY. Last time... well, I don't wanna talk about it... Just, please accept me. *tape goes fuzzy*

**Name: Natasha Kaitlyn Duke  
><strong>  
>Nicknames: Duchess and Tasha. Though she prefers to go by Natasha<p>

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight, though for the right person she would make an exception.

Stereotype: The Ice Queen

History: Natasha was raised to be a lady. She was born into a very wealthy family, her father being on the Forbes-400 list. Her education was very important to Natasha's father, and he sent her to the best boarding schools the world had to offer. Natasha has attended school in Sweeden, England, Colorado, and most recently; New York. She came to the realization that her parents wanted nothing more for her than a good education and marriage to someone with blood as blue as the water in the Gulf of Mexico.

Natasha's always wanted more from life, she wants to have fun, to live a life where she doesn't have to worry about not crossing her legs at the knee, and taking dainty bites. But she deals with her prison and does what is asked of her. Because she would never dare betray her family. Her father (Maxamillion), mother (Tatiana), and four older brothers (Zlade 25, Aiden 19, Xander 21, and Rilee 18) would be very disapointed in her if she dared to defy their sky high standards. So recently, Natasha has begun to quietly rebel, she has sex with anyone and everyone, parties hard, and drinks pretty heavily. Of course, these parties are the ones that her family doesn't know about. The parties in the shady sections of town. Where you have a higher chance of getting gang raped by a band of rabid homosexuals than finding a person with the name "Maxamillion".

Natasha is very involved with her school, she's the Vice President of her class, captain of the debate team, plays varsity field hockey and junior varsity soccer, plays violin in the orchestra, and she also rides on the varsity equestrian team.

Personality: Natasha's cold and reserved. Some call her a souless automaton. Her biting sarcasm and icy demeanour make talking to her a challenge. But she does have a softer side, you just have to crack her impossibly hard outer shell first. Natasha is very intelligent and manipulative. She has the whole world under her thumb at the wave of her hand. Hence the nickname Duchess. Natasha believes that in order to succeed at life you have to be perfect, so she strives for that perfection, and when she fall short of it, it nearly breaks her down.

Eyes: Jade green.

Hair: Dark brown, almost black. It's wavy and falls to her shoulders.

Facial Features: She has very fair skin which she prides herself on, Natasha has dark colored, well groomed eyebrows, a fairly small button nose, and ruby red lips curved in an almost cat like smirk at all times.

Piercings: Nose piercing, double ear piercings, and a naval piercing.

Body Type: She's slim and fairly fit, Natasha is about 5'5" and

Clothes: Acid wash skinny jeans and an army green tank top with clear sequins and a white outlined giraffe pattern. She wears black patent leather peep toe pumps and has bracelets of many colors, shapes, and sizes on both wrists. Her necklace is a silver Tiffany's heart dangling from a very thin silver chain. When she goes outside, Natasha wears silver and blue reflected aviators that she treats like her baby.

Other-

Likes: Horses, cats, large, agressive dogs, sex, traveling, piano, debate, politics, watching football, watching soccer, playing field hockey, New York City, partying, Austria, ethnic food, horseback riding, Europe, and learning languages.

Dislikes: Math, small dogs, cigarettes, violin, California, strawberries, herion, running, and sleep.

Fear and why they fear it: Clowns; when she was five a clow came to her birthday party, had a heart attack, and died on the spot. Natasha's been traumatized ever since.

Strengths: Supressing her emotions, she's naturally athletic, being fashionable, horseback riding, piano, violin, and school work.

Weaknesses: Natasha has severe insomnia, she has mild epileptic seizures a few times a year, and she's an emotional retard.

Favorite:

Food: Crabrangoons

Music (genre) and song: Punk rock or showtunes. "Seven Nation Army" - The White Stripes

Place: New York City

Videogame: Natasha doesn't admit to playing video games, but she likes the entire Harvest Moon series.

Animal: Doberman Pincher or a German Warmblood

Color: Cobalt Blue

Sport (to watch and to play): To watch- Soccer To Play- Field Hockey

Activities (hobbies/talents): Field hockey, violin, piano, soccer, powderpuff football, horseback riding, learning languages (German, Russian, French, Italian, and Latin).

Paired Up with what kind of person?: Someone who likes her for who she is and doesn't try to change her, someone who she can open up to and isn't afraid to be themselves. She needs someone who can set a good example for her.

How would they act with/around crush: Natasha won't say anything, she'll hang on their every word and smile at them. But she won't say anything. If they flirt though, she'll flirt back.

Who would they be friends with: Whoever can tolerate her. She's not really big on friends though, she may have one or two really close friends and then a bunch of people that are aquaintances.

How would they act towards friends: Natasha is a little more open about her feelings and can actually act like a caring individual that has a soul.

Who would they be enemies with: People who give her crap for being a bitch. In her opinion they need to get over themselves.

How would they act towards enemies: Natasha tries not to start anything, but if someone else starts it Natasha will chew them out, insult them, and call on all of the person's weaknesses to make them feel awful about themselves until they stop bothering her.

Name:** Adalyn Patrick**

Nicknames: addy, lynn but only friend or her boyfriend can call her that

Gender:female

Sexuality: straight

Stereotype: indecisive artist

History: Her mom (Jenna) was a teenage mom. She was born the week before her mothers graduation and her dad left her mom after graduation. Jenna went to college, but still took Adalyn with her. Her mother had fling after fling and always was trying something new. When Adalyn got older her mother told Adalyn that she was lucky that her mom didn't just get tired of her. Jenna never went to any of Adalyn's school events because parents would always look at her and talk behind her back because she was so young. Adalyn grew up to be pretty independent and has always loved artsy things because she never really had a way to express herself. She draws, more patterns than actually drawings. She has tried many music instruments like guitar, piano, flute, trumpet, violin and more but she got bored so quit. But she is a good singer, because she and her mother always sang together. Adalyn is very pretty in a tall dark and mysterious way. So she got hit on a lot by players who wanted a challenge, so she has no respect for players. But the first player that hit on her she dated because she didn't know what a player was, her heart was broken but those few days were the best of her life. So she has a small soft spot for players but mostly she ignores or insults them. Eventually when Adalyn got into college her mom got a new husband to help pay for Adalyn's college. But Adalyn could tell that her mom really liked this guy, she always had a smile on her face, Adalyn hopes to find a guy like that one day.

Personality: Adalyn is quiet, but when you get to know her she becomes more outgoing. She hasn't traveled anywhere because her mom never had that much money. She is very artistic and will start to draw and doodle anywhere with anything. She will also sing softly in public but sometimes she will rock out when she is alone. She is really nice and is always loyal. But doesn't speak out for herself unless its against a player boy. She is a wallflower and that has always been something that has hindered her ability to make new friends. She can never commit to anything though, she will start it but then get bored and leave it because it doesn't interest her. So she is a jack of all trades but master of none (besides patterns). She also doesn't trust boys after missing a father figure and her first "boyfriend" dumped her after 2 days has really damaged her opinions about boys

Eyes: She has sapphire blue eyes

Hair: black hair that is a bit wavy, it is really long and goes down to her butt

Facial Features: she has an oval face with high cheekbones

Piercings: none

Body Type: she is kind of a stick figure, she doesn't have many curves

Clothes: a cream colored, long sleeve mesh floral pattern and underneath an white colored tank top. Her skirt goes up to her waist and stops mid thigh and she has a leaopard print ribbon tied in a bow in the front

Other-

Likes:drawing, doodling, singing, animals, night, college, step dad, her mom, photography and watching movies and hennas

Dislikes: players, loud people, mean people, caves, garbage and chores

Fear and why they fear it: she fears rabbits and elephants (ears shouldn't be that big, they could be listening in on her…) and water (she nearly drowned when her mom and her were at the beach and her mom was flirting with the lifeguard.

Strengths: singing, drawing, running, and is kind of good at a lot

Weaknesses:shyness, fears, her lack of a dad, she cant swim and she sucks at sports almost every single one she is only kind of good at tennis

Favorite:

Food: skittles

Music (genre) and song: alternative Aint no rest for the wicked by cage the elephant

Place: she doesn't know she hasn't traveled many places

Videogame: any drawing game

Animal: a pig

Color: cerulean blue

Sport (to watch and to play): watch none the players mock her because she sucks and to play tennis

Activities (hobbies/talents): drawing, she does henna tattoos, tennis and singing

Paired Up with what kind of person?: a player but he has a sweet romantic side

How would they act with/around crush: she would be quiet and try to talk herself out of it because she thinks boys are bad

Who would they be friends with: anyone who tries to befriend her first, she's really shy

How would they act towards friends: she would be loyal, stick with them and be really nice

Who would they be enemies with: mean obnoxious people

How would they act towards enemies: she would secretly sabotage people when they weren't paying attention and then frame someone else she doesn't like.

Audition Tape:

You see a beautiful girl sitting just finishing up a henna on a young girl's arm. The girl pays and runs off squealing, the girl smiles the slightest bit. "Hi I'm Adalyn I want to be on total drama because I want to get a degree in art and maybe get singing lessons. I would make a good addition… just don't ask why…" she smirks and the camera shuts off.

Name: **Grace Bareliles**

Nicknames: amazing grace,

Gender: female

Sexuality: straight

Stereotype: hopless romantic

Personality: she is always falling in an out of love, this makes her a bit bipolar sometimes. She is always looking for . Grace is an idealist ,the sentimental. She often lives with rose colored glasses on unless she got dumped. She thinks love is like an art form with all the romantic things they do for their special someone. she gets lots of boyfriends because of her looks, but most get annoyed by her hopeless romantic attitude. She is outgoing and friendly. She doesn't like it when people bash happy endings, or don't believe in love. She makes friends easily but only has a few close friends because few people can stand her stories and drama. She is pretty sheltered like she doesn't know any drugs or really the stress of the real world. She also isn't very smart, book smart or street smart. She can get tricked very easily but always has innocent intentions.

Eyes: courtney's eyes but an emerald green

Hair: a cappuccino color ironic because she love coffee

Facial Features: she has very plump lips that naturally have a pout and a small nose

Piercings: her ears

Body Type: she has an hourglass shape 36C ish

Clothes: a tank top that shows a little of her stomach, it is a dull pink and has red and pink hearts all over it, and a little bow is on the bottom right side. she has dark denim shorts that are splattered with white, red and pink paint. she also wears white strappy heels.

***********BUT IF SHE HAS A FAILED ROMANCE SHE WILL CHANGE OUTFITS FOR A DAY OR TWO**************

heartbroken outfit

A black beret, a black diamond choker, fishnet gloves, fishnet stockings with a broken heart sewn on them. Shoes, jessica simpson black fispers (boots that go up to the calves with heels). The shirt has a cute cartoon skunk crying and says love stinks. the o in love is a broken heart. she has a short short skirt with a bow that has a skull in the middle. the skirt is the a deep pink that has a black trim. she wears spiky bangles.

Other-

ikes (just list three or four of their favorite things)LOVE, friends, music and singing and DISNEY

Dislikes (just list three or four of their least favorite things)breakups, depression, goths and haters

Fear and why they fear it:

Strengths:she is a good singer and can play guitar, she is pretty and she is good at archery

Weaknesses: she falls in "love" way too easily, she will have her heart broken more times than she can count. she isn't very good at logic problems, she can't see consequences of her actions very easily and that is a big problem for her. she is also sort of disorganized and she is sort of an airhead

Favorite:

Food: candy hearts

Music (genre) and song: pop Love Story by taylor swift

Place: paris the city of romance

Videogame: um sims you can fall in love in sims

Animal: doves

Color: red or pink

Sport (to watch and to play): umm is speed dating a sport?

Activities (hobbies/talents): singing and playing guitar

Paired Up with what kind of person?: someone who would put up with her and is romantic too!

How would they act with/around crush: she would be extra clumsy and flirt

Who would they be friends with: anyone who is nice to her

How would they act towards friends: she would be nice and stand up for them she'd gossip with them and sometimes confuse them…

Who would they be enemies with: anyone who is mean to her

How would they act towards enemies: she would not be nice to them and ignore them but not do anything too mean.

Audition Tape: HI I am Grace! I love Disney movies! I virtually live in DisneyWorld and I want to find true love so I'm looking for it in Total Drama! Okay well I'm going to go now. She tries to get out of a door but she pushes it and it says pull. A stranger pushes her aside and opens it, she starts to go and it hits her.

Name: **Valentina Henna**

Nicknames: Vala, Tina, Lenny,

Gender: female

Sexuality: straight

Stereotype: bi-polar b***h to BFF

History: She is the daughter of Christina Aguilera and Enrique Iglesias but he doesn't know she exists. So she was raised by her nanny and her nanny's gay friend. She sometimes had to spend time with her mom in public and she never could express weakness because of the image she was suppose live up to. She acted fearless and a total b****h so the paparazzi would leave her alone. But when she was with her nanny or her nanny's friend she would be nice and respectful. Eventually her mom noticed and signed up for total drama to get her out of her hair. But Valentina changed the name so no one would know she was the daughter of celebrities.

Personality: most of the time she is a b***h until she feels guilty about it. That normally doesn't happen until she has her nanny/mother figure step in or she sees a really cute animal (she loves animals, they are so innocent). When she feels bad she gets really emotional, but is polite, nice and kind. She will offer to help in anyway and see if she can make up for her mistakes.

Appearance- (I typed it up so it's easier for you)

She was hot. She had blonde hair, it was in waves, and she has icy blue eyes and grey to purple smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner. Perfectly arched eyebrows and pink, pouty, full lips. She wore a grey tank top with a rose design on it, but her bra was visible behind underneath it, it was red a deep blood red. She had a plain black chocker on but a silver necklace on beneth it, with had a necklace with mercury in a glass jar. She wore dark denim shorts with a belt that had little tools for playing with the mercury. She wore tall black buckle boots and black leather gloves without fingers.

Likes: relaxing, guitar, singing, bubbles, motorcycles and rebeling

Dislikes: Disney, happy endings, guilt, playing by the rules

Fear and why they fear it: people finding out she is the daughter of a famous person because people always treat her differently. Also public transportation because there are so many shady people and once she almost got kidnapped but she bit the kidnapper and ran away.

Strengths: her wittiness, her poker face

Weaknesses: her bi-polarness, her family issues,

Favorite:

Food: popsicles

Music (genre) and song: rock Dream On

Place: on the road on her motorcycle

Videogame: kingdom hearts (despite her hatred for Disney)

Animal: panther

Color: black

Sport (to watch and to play): none she doesn't like sports wait no poker

Activities (hobbies/talents): poker, acting and sing

Paired Up with what kind of person?: someone who wouldn't treat her differently despite her despised claim to fame

How would they act with/around crush: she would tease them a lot in a flirty way

Who would they be friends with: not many people, but anyone who is nice to her despite her umm bit**yness…

How would they act towards friends: she would be nice…er a little bossy but she would be loyal no matter what happened unless they betray her.

Who would they be enemies with: anyone who hates her

How would they act towards enemies: she would insult them and accidently annoy them or cause incidents to them.

Audition Tape: you see a girl on a motorcycle pull up and take off her helmet. Hey I'm Valentina, I am a bit like a sour patch sour then sweet. I am a little bi-polar. SO PICK ME! Or I might cry –she starts to tear- okay thanks have a nice day! –she smiles-

Boys: Name:**Nickolas Andreo Ramos-Ramirez II**

Nicknames:Nick (preferred)

Gender:Male

Sexuality:Straight

Stereotype:The Motherly Brainiac (yes, he is a nerd)

History:Nick is the middle child out of his older twin brother Nate and his baby sister Neveah, both of wich he is very close to. He also had two amazing parents, Natalia Moralez-Ramos Ramirez, and Nickolas Ramos-Ramirez I, although he lost them both to a cruise ship when it sank during the celebration of their anniversary. Nick and his brother Nate were only seven at the time, and Neveah five. Unable to take care of themselves, the three were adopted by Sarah and Joseph Guccieli, a sweet old Italian couple from Queens when he had turned thirteen. Nick has learned to love his foster parents, although he still mourns over the loss of his parents.

Personality:He is the brains and responsibility of the diverse duo (him and his twin), because of his immensely high IQ(193), and the fact that his twin barges into his room intoxicated some nights, leaving him to help him throw up and get into bed without falling down their staircase, he's usually picked to be left in charge. Nick is very responsible, always completing any task you throw at him and never breaking any rules, sometimes that can be a downer. He is a bit of a perfectionist, his OCD(obsessive compulsive disorder) usually taking over him at times and he has to fix everything until it's right. He is also very patient and understanding, landing him the nickname 'Mom' by Nate, but he is known to hold very long grudges if it's something really bad. He can sometimes get a bit know-it-all-y, but if you try to get to know him instead of mocking his intelligence and 'motherly nature', then you'll see he could be fun to hang around...well maybe not that fun, but you get the point.

Eyes:Warm gold

Hair:Dark brown hair styled in a buzzcut

Facial Features:He has a square face, medium angled nose, dark blocked eyebrows, and squinted/almond eyes. He's extremely handsome and looks a bit intimidating at first, but when he starts to laugh and smile, you'll be able to relax.

Piercings:Nick? Never!

Body Type:He's 6'2" and has a pretty toned body, not muscular but not lean

Clothes:A white graphic tee that has a picture of Spongebob dressed as a nerd that says: "Speak Geek To Me" (Get it?), black slim denim jeans, white and red Adidas, a red army styled watch, and black rectangular glasses

Other-

Likes:Books, reading, peace and quiet, going to the park, good music, Mexican food, personal space, his heritage, and being a nerd (He's got self-respect:)).

Dislikes:Noisy places, clubs/parties, dancing, Chinese food, irritatingly slow people, meathead jocks, and people invading his personal bubble.

Fear and why they fear it:Ever since he was a child, nick has always had a hatred for the Muppets, and he has no idea why. He actually is creeped out by puppets in general, although his fear for the Muppets was larger than any other type of puppets.

Strengths:Obviously he's completely gifted when it comes to academics and has a high IQ of 193(I don't know much about IQ's or if that's too high, so sorry if it is). He can quickly come up with a plan or tactic for any situation that will work very effectively. Nick can also win over any adult's heart by being the "smart little angel" that they see him as, and the fact that he gives them compliments daily. He may not be as active as his brother, but his endurance levels are pretty decent too.

Weaknesses:He's horrible at talking to girls, he can be a bit uptight at times, he's allergic to pinecones, he has two left feet, and Chinese food makes him extremely sick

Favorite:

Food:Fully loaded nachos

Music (genre) and song:Classic rock, Indie, "Hit Me With You're Best Shot" by the Spice Girls (I think that's who it's by) (although he'd never admit it)

Place:The island of Puerto Rico

Videogame:He only plays Xbox, and his few favorites would have to be L4D 1&2, God of War, and Black Ops

Animal:Turtlez :3

Color:Blue

Sport (to watch and to play):Soccer

Activities:Practicing soccer with his brother, jogging daily, studying, and playing Monopoly

Paired Up with what kind of person?:He tends to fall for the sweet outgoing ones, or fellow nerds, although he may be able to bond with a girl who has suffered an extreme loss like he did with his parents

How would they act with/around crush:Extremely nervous and tongue-tied, he'd probably stutter a bit and then apologize for his behavior. He'd make it quite obvious that he likes her though.

Who would they be friends with:Nick will tend to befriend anyone willing to put up with his nerdish ways, or anyone not listed nest to enemies

How would they act towards friends:It takes a while to gain Nick's trust, but once you do, he'll treat you with respect and decency. He's a loyal and reliable friend, also able to give some very helpful advice

Who would they be enemies with:Meathead jocks, irritatingly slow people, shameless flirts, king/queen bees, and the list goes on

How would they act towards enemies:He'd treat them as if they were the most pathetic idiots on the planet, throwing harsh sarcasm toward them any chance he gets. They'd never gain his respect and trust, and would make a very strong enemy in the game

Audition Tape:*The tape turns on facing two teenage boys who look exactly the same, although the one on the right is wearing glasses and the one on the left looks irritated*  
>Right:*he begins to speak in an irritating, nerdy voice* Hello my fellow humans, I am Nickolas and I'm a smart alecky buttheaded killjoy! And that's why- OW! *He angrily looks to his twin while rubbing his arm which had been punched* What the heck man?<br>Left:Gimme these, *he snatches the glasses and puts them on* first off, I do NOT sound like that, second off, I'm NOT a butthead, so shut it Nate!  
>Nate:*crosses arms and pouts* Whatever Nick...<br>Nick:*rolls eyes and sighs* Anyways, my name is-

?:NICK!

*A girl with long dark brown hair runs in front of him with her back to the camera*  
>Nick:What, Neveah?<br>Neveah:You HAVE to wear this Tshirt on the show, I made it myself! *she turns around with the Tshirt, it's white and says "I 3 Neveah"*  
>Nick:I'm not wearing that shirt. *he says with a blank expression*<br>Neveah:*begins to whine* Aww! But I spent all night maki- *gasp* be quiet!

Nick:What?

Neveah:There's a fly on the camera  
>Nate:*sighs* I know where this is going...<br>Nick:Just leave it-  
>Neveah:HIYAH! *she swats the camera with the Tshirt, completely missing the fly and knocking over the camera, which frizzed and faded to black*<p>

Name:**Collin Desvesn**

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Stereotype: The silent one

History: collin lost his father when he was 2 to a shark had to grow up taking care of his mother (Thats why hes in total drama love he wants to win the money to help out his mom and pay for a while collin finnaly collin got the girl of his dreams but turned out she was nothing but a cheated on him 2 times he forgave her both times the third time she left him for the pizza delivery since then collin hasnt talked or sang (Collin can sing really good but dosnt know it)

Personality:Collin is a closed book inside a jar he doesnt give anyone any info if he does there usually luck there hi friend or sometimes a crush

Eyes:Grass green

Hair: Fauxhawk,dark brown sometimes it looks black

Facial Features:A beauty mark on his left cheek

Piercings:N/A

Body Type: Muscular after his girlfreind dumped him collin didnt really know what to do so instead of crying about it he pictured her in his mind while lifting weights doing push ups or any exercise.(He has a 6 pack you can see it a little bit.)

Clothes:Pure balck hoodie usually wares the hood up black sunglasses black jeans black underamor shoes and underneath his hoodie he has a black and white tapout shirt

Other-

Likes: Singing when hes alone perferably sick puppies-Hate you lifting things laughing if someone can make him looking at clouds because he use to do that with his dad

Dislikes: Users,cheaters,mean jocks,bullies,evile flirts

Fear and why they fear it: Sharks i think its clear why

Strengths: lifting things confusing some one staring at someone distracting someone from there work and singing o and cheering people up an one more thing arm wrestling he is the best there is

Weaknesses: a doubled broken heart a girl he likes eyes he always gets caught up in them and people tht talk super fast he gets so confused

Favorite:

Food: bacon

Music (genre) and song:heavy metal sick puppies-i hate you

Place:Anywhere as long as his mom is happy

Videogame:He cant afford a syastem but he has played them and the best game hes played would have to be mortal kombat thats how he learned how to fight lethaly just in case someone trys to hurt his mom

Animal: White tiger

Color: White

Sport (to watch and to play): Wrestling

Activities (hobbies/talents): Silent singing

Paired Up with what kind of person?: a person that understands and cares for him and will inspire him to talk and tell him its ok and have a great smile

How would they act with/around crush:Usually stare at them for a while of course not while working on free times like lunch or the challenge anouncement o and talk to them but a little a bit not to much and hang around them alot

Who would they be friends with: Underachivers people that are underestimatedpeople who have been through the same thing he has or something with there parents and probably nerds

How would they act towards friends:Generous and maybe just maybe talk to them

Who would they be enemies with:Users cheaters bullies mean jocks and evil flirts

How would they act towards enemies: usually distract them by staring at them for a good bit thn leaving them confused

Audition Tape:The video cuts on with James sitting in front of it theres complete silence for atleast 30 seconds then a woman with light brown hair comes in when she comes into view you can tell shes in her early 30s "Hi there im james mom um i would like him to be in this competion so he could make friends and really put himself out there" she said. Her voice starts to shake on this sentence "As you know james lost his father by a shark attack when he was 2 and he was put through more bad things by having his girlfriend use him then run off with someone else but what im trying to say is this is a great oppurtunity for him to express his feelings and a sudden ding intterupts her. the camera goes over to james who turns his face you can see a tear fall down the side of his face before the camera cuts of.

Name: **Leonard Astor**

Nicknames: Len, Lenny, Leo

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual and bi-winning

Stereotype: The Rockstar

History: He had a pretty rad childhood living next to a beach until his little sister came along. He loves her, but she's a little overbearing at times, and his parents completely spoil her. He's had a lot of lovers, but he claims it doesn't make him a player (it does); it's because he can't say no and watch their hopeful faces crumble into abject despair (his words). Most of the people ask him out anyway. The few he asks out tend to last longer until they grow apart and he or she cuts it off. He's got a successful indie-rock (therefore almost completely unknown) band that's taking a year off to finish school, as the majority of its members are still in high school. He's always gotten into troublesome situations because he gets bored and then wanders off to poke at something that he shouldn't poke at, and gets in trouble.

Personality: He's very cool, very arrogant. However, he can't say no to people and refuses to break girls' (or boys') hearts. Therefore, he's also very creative about ways to break up, especially if his lover is reeeeaaaaally annoying him. He's the type of thick-skinned, blown-up guy that everyone envies because they want to be him, and he knows, and it shows up in the way he walks, the way he talks and the way his smirk makes most people go weak at the knees. In other words, an arrogant ass who STILL gets all the girls. Think Sirius Black-type character.

Eyes: Brown, with flecks of gold.

Hair: Brown and soft, but styled into a faux-hawk with so much gel, it's gone stiff. It also makes him look like an onion. But an attractive onion.

Facial Features: He has that stereotypical rockstar-face that you know looks great in eyeliner, but not gay. A narrow aristocratic nose. Dark, thick eyebrows over always-inviting eyes, and a mouth that looks oh-so-kissable in that signature smirk of his.

Piercings: N/A

Body Type: Pretty lean, but strong and sturdy. He's about 5'11"

Clothes: A soft brown leather jacket, a black t-shirt with an elaborate red shield printed on the front with the word "Aegis" inside, grey jeans and black Converse.

Other-

Likes: His jacket, his faux-hawk, black-and-white things, vintage, mushroom pasta, simple foods, watching late-night movies, watching people, watching game shows, watching Law&Order and NCIS reruns, silky hair, indie music.

Dislikes: Sparkling things, breaking hearts, playing Hearts, fangirls, spaghetti, Spongebob, watching chick-flicks, rap, making big deals out of small problems, problems, summer days, average-to-crappy Radiohead covers.

Fear and why they fear it: Every single bitch he's ever dated coming back and trashing his car, his place, everything he owns. Well, he's dated a lot of people. I think that's a pretty reasonable reason. Being unable to actually find that "special" person-the person he'll always want to come back to. Again, he's dated a lot of people. Some of them were great, some just...lacked. He's never once had that special feeling.

Strengths: Charisma, his singing voice, wit, keeping calm, staying laidback, quick to compromise.

Weaknesses: Can't say no to people, easily distracted, his arrogance is awful, he'd do anything to get his jacket back.

Favorite:

Food: Tri-mushroom pasta

Music (genre) and song: Indie; The Calculation by Regina Spektor

Place: Coffeehouses. Especially the ones with live music.

Videogame: Portal.

Animal: Horses.

Color: Olive green.

Sport (to watch and to play): Shut up. Ballet is a sport and it is lovely. But he likes track and field.

Activities (hobbies/talents): Uh, singing with his band, singing, singing offkey, watching the art students draw and generally rock out to whatever consensual music they picked, writing music, writing poetry, playing in the water, beach-combing.

Paired Up with what kind of person?: He favors the artsy types in the end (relationships tend to last longer), or the ones he can't get (because those are the best ones). He likes black hair.

How would they act with/around crush: Depending on the person, he's either the best friend, or the really persistant and annoying, but loveable idiot who just doesn't get that no means no.

Who would they be friends with: Artsy people. Musicians like him. He gets along pretty well with the "tortured artist/writer" types.

How would they act towards friends: He jokes around with them. He loves to play around with them. He might make up silly songs about them. He watches them, and they watch him back.

Who would they be enemies with: He's generally not fond and often bigoted about social outcasts.

How would they act towards enemies: He's very nasty to them, and doesn't bother hiding his hatred. He messes with them, with elaborate hazing and pranks.

Audition Tape: [start tape] It's a boy, wearing a brown jacket that looks well-worn and a faux-hawk. He clears his throat and flashes a smirk that's got to make girls weak to his wiles. "Hey there, beautiful," he purrs. "Leonard Astor, but you can call be Lenny, Len, Leo, or any number of ridiculous pet names. You know, I'm MUCH more experienced than a lot of these other people. I'm actually GOOD for you. I won't break your heart, I promise. 'Cause that's just not how I roll." He sits back and cuts the video. "Ah, yep. Short and sweet," you hear him say, the seductive purr gone. "Oh wait, the audio light's still on." There's a rustling sound and then white noise fills the air. [end tape]

Name: **Tick Tock Jones **

Nicknames: Tock, prefers to be called by his middle name

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bi

Stereotype: 'Ex Druggie'

History: When Tick Tock Jones was born he was born in an ally his mother was a common whore around where they lived even so Tick loved his mother dearly so and she in return loved him to but yet they moved street to street, apartment to apartment living off stale bread. It wasn't until Tock turned four that he learned that his mother was ill at that time Tick Tock didn't understand but he was learning. His mother had picked up aids it seemed quite some time back and was unable to find a local hospital that would help her, after all who would take a prostitute? Yet luck did came in a retired Doctor who was kind but also very old, to old in fact but still he was able to treat Tick Tock's mother. It was only then that Tick found out as well as his mother that she had aids. Tick being so young couldn't understand it all and so when his mother died six months later. Tock had no mother at the simple age of five he was a rat on the streets. So what if he got beat up at times it didn't matter nothing ever did.

So Tock set off his own journey eating out of bins to survive it wasn't till he was eight that someone had found him. Some person who had seen him digging through the trash this person though was not to be trusted. This person was in all sense evil or more so a manipulator. Tock never went to school that didn't mean he was dumb far from it but he did lack certain things but he picked up on other things, more important things.

Tick Tock Jones was in an organization that killed people for their own benefit, their own greed but Tock was only eight he didn't know any better they give him shelter and trained him just like a family, a corrupted one anyway.

It was a wonder how Tock turned out so kind but at the mere age of 14 that was when his life changed, a teen known as Jason a 17 year old nearly 18 would be killed today because of his crimes against the organization, Jason forgot to pay off his debt.

Jason was a junkie, a druggie a low life you could say but his philosophy on life itself was poetic, brilliant and so much more, maybe that's why Tock saved him.

Jason and Tock ran away together to a better place that place being New York it was back to eating out of the bins again sadly but at least they had each other! It wasn't until Tock was 15 and Jason was 19 that they discovered they had more feelings for each other then they realized.

Lee betrayed them; Jason and Tock often shared drugs with each other as well as Alice and Lee, Jason and Tock were together, they loved each other completely but Tock also liked Alice but knew that he was happy with Jason and would never betray him. He would never betray anybody but one night Lee had gotten an offer from a police officer who were trying to arrest people more so drug addicts and the police officer had given Lee five hundred dollars if he told him where one was. Lee told him all about Jason not knowing that Alice had overheard him and ran to Tock's and Jason's apartment.

Tock though was the only person in the apartment he had just finished coning a few people out of some money with a game of poker. Jason was nowhere to be found, Alice then told Tock what Lee had done. Tock always wanted to know the facts first even so he trusted Alice completely. It was only when he heard screaming. Jason screaming that he put his guitar down his broken guitar and went running towards the huge window with Alice, there they saw it. Jason was getting beat up because he was fighting back and Lee was just standing there, smirking. Tock tried to go but Jason had tried to grab the gun of the police man it was just then a bang was heard. Some other cop had shot Jason. Seeing your boyfriend die, seeing your best friend die and being unable to do anything about it just caused Tock to slip in depression and it didn't help that Lee was Alice's brother.

Tock and Alice set down a path of no return, drugs, alcohol, sex you name it they did it together. They liked each other yes maybe even love they never could fully love each other but even so all they had was each other.

It wasn't until one afternoon that Tock came back from his local job that he smelled something horrid coming from the bathroom. It smelt like blood. So as he opened the door there he saw it his girlfriend's body in the bathtub, blood dripping down the edges and on the crack mirror was a note. Stating: Tock, we have aids. This note was with her blood.

Tock stopped taking drugs after that, he stopped living altogether and still has but he still has one dream, one small dream that he clings onto every night because when he and Jason had moved to NYC he had spotted someone a girl or was it a boy? This was before he and Jason was together but this girl or boy had a rockstar hair. Tock use to take pictures all the time and sometimes he would mention he would find this girl or boy with the rockstar hair again, someday. He knew he or she had black or was it brown hair? All he knew was that one day he was going find her or him.

Personality: He has a mischievous side to him but since with what happened with Alice he had lost that but it sometimes re-appears now and again. Tick who prefers to be called Tock was once full of life, he always listened to people who had problems heck most of his friends had problems some were junkie's. Tock was a junkie once. Tock use to always look on the Brightside of life and smile through the pain but everybody has their breaking points. Tock's was Jason and Alice his two lovers. Anyway his personality now is that of a quiet person who rarely talks at all except when he's with someone as in one on one then he'll talk to them until then he's completely quiet and just stays in the background. The old Tock would have been very playful and very devious as well but this new Tock is none of that. This new Tock was quiet yet more dangerous no one would know what Tock will do next so in a sense he's sly but yet he's also kind and thoughtful at times which he was two years ago before everything came crashing down on him. Tock isn't selfish he's just a person learning to survive through life and with what he has at the moment but even so if Tock has a plan he knows that will work he will make sure that plan gets completed be it his or someone else's. Even so he never takes sides; he lurks in the shadows and just waits till people ask him his advice they have to come to him. Tock though is also very sharp and cunning he used to and still does trick people after all he's a con-man but he has to do this to survive. He goes to a group, an aids group and help people there who have the same problem as him and somehow people always lean on him for some reason, his only guess it's because he doesn't let it bother him as much as it used and that he became strong, perhaps even a little bit emotionless to everything that's around him.

Eyes: Big, giant round eyes, anime style has dark/light green eyes depending on the time of day. His eyelashes are thick while his eyebrows are quite bushy looking but not too bushy.

Hair: Has long blond sandy hair. The back of his hair reaches down to his shoulders but he does it in a very low pony tail which is very hard to do considering how spiky it seems to be. The sides of his hair rests on his shoulders and has tremendous spikes coming down from it while the front of his hair partly covers his eyes but not completely but can sometimes reach his nose depending on what kind of style fringe he decides to do that day. Similar hair styles to his are the following.

.com/image/anime%20boy%20blond/akatsuki_fan_01/normal_rose_?o=16

.com/image/anime%20boy%20blond/ai12love/Anime%?o=81

.?o=112

.com/image/anime%20blond%?o=24

.com/image/anime%20blond%20boy/sarcasticgirl_1441/Anime%20Stuff%20for%20RPs/Smaller%20Anime%?o=72

.com/image/anime%20blond%20boy/ryo_gurl/Destiny%20Wing%?o=127

(I've also done a photoshop picture of what he looks like which I can send to you via email if you want, albeit it's not that good)

Facial Features:His facial features would be that of the following a pointed chin, thin yet plump lips that are cracked because of lack of care. He has a sharp/pointed nose much like a hawk's beak. A stone cold face that's more pointed then round with hollow cheeks and high cheek bones. Also on his face though are a bunch of littered scar at the side of his chin just to the edge of his top lip is a daggered scar that's quite faded while on the other side of his chin this other scar starts at the bottom of his cheek and slashes it's way near the bottom of his nose. His eyes are like that of a racoons around them are black circles, he has insomnia and has been unable to sleep for two years straight especially with what happened with his lover Jason as well as his last lover Alice who had been the final straw for him.

Piercings: Has no piercings at all and finds them disgusting especially if there's a giant gap in your ear.

Body Type: Body wise he has quite scrawny legs but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a bit of oomph in them, his bum is tight and quite nice but because of his trousers that he wear's you can't really see that. His waist area is thin/stick like as well as slightly curve while his chest is quite the opposite it's not big but there is some bulk there and is medium size while his shoulders are large and strong looking. His arms are thin and wire like except for the top part which does have some muscle which seems to go unnoticed most of the time. His hands though are big and soft looking almost gentle in a way his fingers are long and brittle looking. His skin tone is pale as in so pale it looks like a piece of white paper or a white painted wall.

Clothes: Combat army boots that go up to his knees with pin striped trousers – black. Has a white shirt on much like a school uniform shirt/business type shirt. Has braces holding up his pin stripe trousers he also wears a sliky black tie which has a tiny chain on it. He normally wears a black hat like a mobsters hat that's also pin-striped but at times he takes it off. Also weirdly enough he keeps a bandana around his neck/chain, a red one. He also wears sun glasses or goggles similar to Jak from Jak and Daxter. So no one can really see what his face looks like overall but during the show I would like for someone to steal his sun glasses/goggles as well as his red bandanna and his trousers forcing him to wear something else – i.e skinny jeans which he hates.

Other-

Likes: Strawberries, sugar cubes, star-gazing, doing the tango which is the only dance he knows. Jason's old white shirt which he keeps under his pillow, swimming and painting.

Dislikes: Crowds, loud people, annoying people, people out to cause trouble without a reason, people with no reasons at all and people like himself.

Fear and why they fear it: His fear is of each day being his last and that's because he has aids, he doesn't want to die. He's also scared of the darkness because whenever he shuts his eyes for at least ten seconds he thinks he's going to die.

Strengths: Showing that he can move on even when he's in the utmost pain, willingly to help others in need, very loyal and honest yet blunt. He has a brilliant mind and a knee knowledge of when something's troubling someone in which he would try to help them in his strange way. Is very laid back and reserve but also passionate.

Weaknesses: He gets ill often thanks to his problem. He has insombia, he isn't that strong or that fast. So he's very weak. He's awkward socially and he has withdrawal symptoms

Favorite:

Food: Pizza

Music (genre) and song: Musical or Punk..One Song Glory

Place: Alice's and Jason's gravestone's

Videogame: Kingdom Hearts

Animal: Cats or foxes

Color: Silver

Sport (to watch and to play): Rugby to watch and to play, chess

Activities (hobbies/talents): Singing, playing guitar, taking pictures and writing. Taken drugs but he has stopped but has serious withdrawal 's more so a photographer going out taking pictures of everything and staying in the background. Otherwise he's simply playing guitar maybe singing now and again but at times he also tango's with Alice and Jason till that faithful day.

Paired Up with what kind of person?: At first he wouldn't care for one but (People who make him realize his mistakes and talk to him about it in which he'll warm up to them.) this is very important. And someone who doesn't care that he was a 'ex-druggie and has aids' Someone whose willing to let his past go and rebuild him into a better person or someone who can help rebuild him if possible. They must also be very understanding and realize that even though he's cold he's that way for a reason because he doesn't want them to get hurt and to get attched to him because he might die. He also doesn't want to get hurt and often tries to stay far away as possible.

How would they act with/around crush: A bit more open if not shy but also quite brave, a little bit charming and slightly romantic. If not still very reserved

Who would they be friends with: People who are similar to him but not completely similar. He prefers to be around people who can make him forget things. He also prefers one on one type friendship instead of a bunch. He's not a sociable guy.

How would they act towards friends:He would still be himself, reserved, depressed but he would be more open but he doesn't like anyone getting close to him because of A: 'His problem. and B: His face which even though is scared is still quite handsome/nice to look at. Even so he would open up a bit more to them but after a while he would go a-stray on them. Not wanting them to find out he has aids and might die anytime. He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. He often says to "I put my emotion into my work so that way I only hurt myself." he uses his photography/writing/singing/guitar to release his pain which only causes him more pain. It's like being trapped inside a small bubble.

Who would they be enemies with:People who make him realize his mistakes but then he'll warm up to them. Otherwise for real enemies he would be against the police/mafia type or people who deem it 'fun' to hurt people or laugh at people.

How would they act towards enemies:He would completely ignore them for the most part UNLESS they take away his mask as in his goggles and bandanna. He would then become passionately furious towards them. He can fight but he won't he would simply walk up to everyone and state what he's feeling and what has happened calling the people who stole his stuff worthless. And all in all Tock only pity's his enemies often stating that he feels sorry for them in which if one of his enemies starts to feel sad/depressed. He would comfort them stating, "I forgive you." Tock doesn't care if he get's hurt. His motto is of the following. Today for you tomorrow for me/No Day but today. (These are both from Rent)

Audition Tape:Tock *Waves* - *Looks tired*

Tock *Coughs* "Hey I'm" *Coughs loudly* "I'm sending this in because I need the money, I have nothing to show you really but I suppose there is this song." *Breaths in heavily*

Tock *Starts to sing I'll cover you – reprise* "I knew they meant it when you say you can't buy love but at least I could rent it and at least you were my love, oh my life, oh my life…" *Starts a coughing fit and stops completely*

**Name: James Brosing**

Nicknames: (Preferred): Jay. (Unpreferred) That Fag.

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight as they come.

Stereotype: The Broadway Hopeful

History: James was born into a household with 5 older brothers. Despite the stereotype of the youngest getting all the attention, his mom and dad would still rather watch his brother Dennis get tackled on a football field than see him on stage. (Even if he has a lead role.) And so, despite the constant abuse James recieved at school for his talents, he learned to be himself, by himself. He is very close to his brother Rodney, who is currently stationed in Afghanistan.

Personality: James has always been very self-dependant, to the point that he tends to take care of others. He can be controlling over a big project and is easy to anger. Pretty much the only way for him to get mad is if someone calls him a 'fag', or if they mock his brother Rodney.

Eyes: While you can't really call gray bright, his grey eyes are rather...vulouminous. As in they stand out quiye a bit.

Hair: Mid-length dirty blonde hair, which is combed to the side.

Facial Features: James's nose is moved slightly(and I mean like a hair's breadth) to the right, as a result of a bully breaking his nose 3 years ago.

Piercings: NO WAY! James is completely against the idea of piercings.

Body Type: James is 5'9'', and is built like a sprinter. He isn't as muscular as he is...toned.

Clothes: A pair of black jeans, (slightly short so that they just come to his shoes. If he, say, walks up stairs, his tube socks underneath are revealed.) A bright red short sleeve polo shirt, and a black and white checkered fedora. And yeah, I'll even go the extra mile: underneath all of this, he's a tighty whiteys guy. :p

Other-

Likes: Acting, Singing, Performing, Kissing Girls, etc.

Dislikes: Bullies, Homophobes, and wedgies. (especially wedgies)

Fear and why they fear it: James' greatest fear is for his brother not to come home from the War. He doesn't want to lose his brother.

Strengths: Pretty much anything cultural, modern events, theater, stuff like that.

Weaknesses: Extremely physical challenges, James just wouldn't be able to to take them. He also is allergic to Peaches.

Favorite:

Food: Roasted Duck with a side of boiled carrots seasoned with a fine garlic sauce.

Music (genre) and song: Show Tunes: 'Luck be a Lady' (from 'Guys&Dolls')

Place: The stage, preferably when people are watching.

Videogame: 'Sims 3'

Animal: The Blackbird

Color: White

Sport (to watch and to play): James really doesn't like sports, but he DOES know the rules of football.

Activities (hobbies/talents): Singing, performing, dancing, and overall just anything in the theater.

Paired Up with what kind of person?: Probably a tough girl, like a skater or something like that.

How would they act with/around crush: James can get VERY tounge-tied around girls he likes, and has a history of embarassing things happento him when he talkes to them. (Such as his pants falling down.)

Who would they be friends with: Any other musical oriented person.

How would they act towards friends: Pretty friendly, with lots of corny jokes and puns.

Who would they be enemies with: Bullies, Assholes, Homophobes.

How would they act towards enemies: Ever heard of the silent treatment?

Audition Tape:*Static* *We see James standing on stage during his school's performance of 'Grease', him playing the lead, Danny Zuko. The song 'Summer Nights' occurs, and *Static* *We now see James at his house* "And that's why I should be on the show." *Static*

**Name: Justin Becker**

Nicknames: … no just no

Gender: male

Sexuality: straight

Stereotype: manipulative musician player

History: when he was a child he had two best friends, they would always be constantly at his side, one was a boy who moved away. one was a girl and his parents thought they would get married some day. As they got older they were not as close they went to different schools. when they were in 7th grade the girl killed herself. justin has not been the same since. he got into music and has been taking guitar and singing lessons almost everyday since.

Personality: He is handsome and hot so he has become popular, but has just become a douche bag who uses his music to get girls. he is not very trusting but is nice and friendly. but he doesn't really have close friends. when people try to get too close to him or people he doesn't like are around he goes cold. he also play soccer and was MVP last year on his team. he is very perceptive and can tell people's past experiences. he secretly cuts himself to get closer to her. when he cuts himself he can talk to she cut herself and bleed out (thats how she died)

Hair:blond longish but it looks good on him

eye color: his eyes have blue edges, green mostly and around the pupil it is brown.:

Body Type: like alejandro, he is muscular

Clothes: a tight white shirt with abercrombie label (it shows off how fit justin is) on and ripped jeans.

Other-

likes:winning, seducing, manipulating and more

dislike: losing, getting rejected, ugly girlsFear and why they fear it:

Strengths: manipulation and his looks

Weaknesses: his cutting, ego, mad exes and fear of letting anyone else get close

Favorite:

Food: hamburger

Music (genre) and song: Genre:Rock Song: Moves Like Jagger

Place: His room ;D

Videogame: super smash bros

Animal: tiger

Color: green

Sport (to watch and to play): he likes to watch baseball (go red sox!) and plays soccer

Activities (hobbies/talents): he can sing and play guitar and soccer

Paired Up with what kind of person?: someone innocent to counter act his less than innocent soul

How would they act with/around crush: he would tease her but try to make her jealous

Who would they be friends with: most guys until he flirts with their crushes, and a few girls

How would they act towards friends: he would be "cool"

Who would they be enemies with: his ex's and guys who he flirted with their gf

How would they act towards enemies: he would ignore them or just continue to flirt with their gf just to tick them off more

Audition Tape: on 'hey im justin i want to be on total drama life because it seems pretty cool' he plays a song and sings. he is excellent and then this pretty girl comes up to him. 'hey justin' 'not now jen! im in the middle of something. and i told you to leave me alone! i don't like you anymore we are over!' he yells. jen started crying and runs off. 'finally, wait oh crap was that thing on for that last part?' camera gets shut off


	3. Intro

Welcome to Total Drama Romance 3 that is what the 3 was from XD okay so people begin at Central Park one of the most romantic places in NYC! I was thinking that the people would compete in couples but first they would have to form couples so I am going to have a few episodes that people couple up then compete in their couples! And assume everyone is pretty/handsome :D

Chris: So the new contestants, and a new plot and sort of new places.

A horse buggy came riding up with the first contestant.

Chris: here is the first contestant his name is James Bolster, the Broadway wannabe

A teen with mid-length dirty blonde hair, which is combed to the side, he has grey eyes that almost glow. He wore black jeans, that were slightly short so that they just came to his shoes with tube socks underneath. He had a bright, red, short-sleeve polo shirt, and a black and white checkered fedora.

James: Hey am I the first one?

Chris: No you're last all the others just turned invisible

James: Really dude? –not buying it tone-

James went over and stood by a tree. The next buggy came up and out came a tall but very thin and weary looking boy. He had long blond sandy hair which in the back reaches his shoulder and in the front almost covers his eyes. He wore combat army boots that went up to his knees with pin striped trousers – black. He had a white shirt on much like a school uniform shirt/business type shirt, braces holding up his pin stripe trousers he also wore a sliky black tie which has a tiny chain on it. He wore a red bandana around his neck.

Chris: Here is Tick Tock Jones the ex-druggie with a long history.

Tock: I preferr to be called Tock.

Tock went over and stood by James

James: Dude you look horrible. No offense I mean it looks like you haven't slept for years. And you lips are really chapped.

Tock: Yeah I have insomnia I can't sleep.

James: Sorry dude here you can take one of my extra chapsticks, I have like 20 extra, I never have chapped lips.

Tock: Thanks dude.

Chris: Sorry to interrupt this love fest but here comes the next contestant, Collin Desven the quiet guy.

The buggy let off a boy who had a darkbrown fauxhawk. His eyes were a grass green and he had a beauty mark on his left cheek. He wore a pure black hoodie, with the hood up, sunglasses, black jeans and a white tapout shirt. He went over to where the boys were standing and said nothing.

James: Hey, Collin. I'm James

Collin just nodded at him and then examined his shoes very closely

A buggy appears and out comes a teen with another fauxhawk, but there was a ton of gel in this fauxhawk. His eyes were brown and had flecks of brown. He wore a soft brown leather jacket, a black t-shirt with an elaborate red shield printed on the front with the word "Aegis" inside, grey jeans and black Converse.

Chris: This is Leonard Aster…. Apparently he is the bi-winning rockstar

Leo: I'm a total frickin rockstar from Mars!

He goes in the gap in between James, Tock and Collin. He starts to play the air guitar…

Chris: Okay then…the next contestant is here, his name is Nickolas Andreo Ramos-Ramirez II, wow a long name. Sort of like Alejandro's…

Nickolas: Nope! Alejandro is more like my brother than me.

Nikolas had dark brown hair in a buzzcut style and his eyes were a warm, liquid gold. He was wearing a white graphic tee that had a picture of Spongebob dressed as a nerd that said: "Speak Geek To Me" , black slim denim jeans, white and red Adidas, a red army styled watch, and black rectangular glasses.

Chris: Sure… although you seem a little geeky to be an Alejandro…

Nick goes over to stand with Tock, Leonard and James.

Tock: How can you stand those jeans? I hate skinny jeans

Nick: Hmm? I don't know I think they are comfortable… I wonder why no girls have arrived the percentage of only boys being the first four are very low. I'd say about 2.39124958 more or less…

James: Wow….

Chris: There is a reason for it I'll tell you later… Here comes our next person!

A hot guy steps off, he has a guitar on his back. He is really tan, has longish dirty blond hair and turquoise colored eyes. He is wearing a white Abercrombie shirt that shows of his muscles and ripped jeans.

Chris: This is Justin Becker the athletic musician

Justin: This is a dating show that has girls right? Sorry I don't do guys… no offense

Chris: Yes girls will come but as gentlemen…. Or in all of your cases, boys, must be here first, it show etiquette. But I'm sure none of you have heard of that.

Justin: Cool as long as chicks are coming

He walks over to where Leo has stopped air guitar-ing.

Chris: Now the girls are coming, here is one now!

A small girl with big eyes got off the buggy. Her eyes were violet and huge! Her hair was very long and looked like a dark blue purplish almost. She had a huge chest for such a small girl. She was wearing a Lolita style dress.

Chris: This is Keiko Dracul Pedrosa the anime freak

She smiled shyly and went over to Collin who just ignored her.

Chris: Just to break the awkward silence…. SHE'S A LESBIAN

Keiko look mortified, she found a branch on the grass and went up to Chris and started to beat him.

Keiko: What the heck! That is my biggest secret you don't just tell people that!

Chris: Ow dude! Stopp!

The next carriage came a girl with dark brown, wavy, and shoulder length, hair. Her eyes were a jade green. She was wearing a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and an army green tank top with clear sequins and a white outlined giraffe pattern. She wore a pair of black patent leather peep toe pumps and had bracelets of many colors, shapes, and sizes on both wrists. Her necklace was a silver Tiffany's heart dangling from a very thin silver chain. She also wore blue aviators.

Girl: I don't need an introduction, I am Natasha Duke.

Keiko stopped beating Chris and stared at Natasha.

Keiko: Hi my name are… I mean is Keiko!

Natasha: Hey I just introduced myself, so no need to repeat.

The two girls went over to an open patch of grass.

Chris: Finally, god! It was just one secret.

Tock goes over to high five Keiko, she shyly high fives him.

Tock: That was awesome!

Natasha: Why were you hitting Chris with a stick?

Leo: Because he told everyone her secret, that…

Keiko give Leo a death glare.

Leo: Nevermind, but Natasha you are looking fine

As Keiko reaches for the stick, Leo runs away back to Justin and James. Natasha blushes from the compliment Leo gave her.

Chris: Next contestant!

A girl with straight, chest length, cappuccino coloered hair trips out of the buggy. She has big innocent sky blue eyes. She has an hourglass figure and she was wearing a tank top that shows a little of her stomach, it is a dull pink and has red and pink hearts all over it, and a little bow is on the bottom right side. she has dark denim shorts that are splattered with white, red and pink paint. she also wore white strappy heels.

Girl: Ahh… tee hee whoops almost fell there!

Chris: This is Grace, the new Lindsay basically.

Grace: I am not! I am smart I know two different languages American and English!

Chris: You realize that is exactly what Lindsay said on her audition tape right?

Grace: She copied me

Grace walked over to where James and Tock were standing.

Grace: Hey guys! I'm so excited to be here, aren't you?

Tock: yeah it's going to be pretty awesome!

James: Stoiked (stocked? I know I fail )

Chris: Here comes the next person… wait why is she on a motorcycle? She's suppose to be on a horse and buggy!

The motorcycle comes up and the girl takes off her helmet. Her long curly blond mane fell had icy blue eyes and grey to purple smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner. Perfectly arched eyebrows and pink, pouty, full lips. She wore a grey tank top with a rose design on it, but her bra was visible behind underneath it, it was red a deep blood red. She had a plain black chocker on but a silver necklace on beneath it, with had a necklace with mercury in a glass jar. She wore dark denim shorts with a belt that had little tools for playing with the mercury. She wore tall black buckle boots and black leather gloves without fingers.

Chris: This is the NOT FOLLOWING THE RULES Valentina Henna.

Henna just smirked at Chris and went over by Collin where no one else was standing.

Chris: Here comes the next contestant Tonya Jane Peterson

A girl was oogling the horse but then stopped. She has blond hair in a semi-high ponytail with bangs. Her eyes were an olive green. She was wearing a sleeves red and blue plaid flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath, baggy denim shorts and white worn out sneakers.

TJ: hey ya'll sorry I just love horses, they are so cute!

She walked over to Keiko and Natasha who were discussing their favorite movies.

Chris: Next is Nicole Bell, the Naïve Social Butterfly.

A pretty Asian stepped out of the carriage. She had waist length brown hair with bronzeish highlights and front bangs that just barely cover her eyebrows. She has big almond shaped eyes, they are chocolate brown with black flecks. She has full lips that are very pink and long eyelashes. She was wearing a cropped hot pink top with zebra stripes with sparkles and a cami under it. She wore short denim shorts that were a little destroyed with a thin black leather braided belt. She had a necklace that had a heart with black opals as zebra stripes to match her shirt. Her shoes were black ballet flats with a ruffle at the top.

Nicole: Hey guys!

She walked over to Nick and started talking to him about "geek".

Chris: Only two left. Here is Silena Heart the Matchmaker!

A girl with straight raven hair that goes to the small of her back gets out. Her bangs are sideswept and held back by a white headband. Silena wore a thin white blouse with quarter inch sleeves tucked into faded blue skinny capris that were rolled to the bottom of her calf held up by a thick brown weave belt. On her feet were brown peep-toe high heel ankle boots. She has a small face and small lips with flat eyebrows.

Grace: EEeepp a matchmaker I love love!

Silena: Really? Me too!

The two girls went and talked about love.

Chris: Last but not least… well maybe least I don't know here is Adalyn Patrick the Artistic Wallflower

A really beautiful girl stepped out of the carriage. She had long wavy hair as black as night that went down to her butt. Her eyes were a sapphire blue but at the edges were amethyst purple. She had full pouty lips that were reddish pink. She was pale as ivory and had a slight blush. She was really skinny but had an hourglass figure and really long legs. She was wearing a cream colored, long sleeve mesh floral pattern and underneath a white colored tank top. Her skirt went up to her waist and stops mid thigh and she had a leopard print ribbon tied in a bow in the front and Greek lace up shoes.

Adalyn mumbled and then went to the far opposite corner from anyone and just looked at the ground, humming to herself. Nicole went over to Adalyn and started talking to her.

Nicole: Hi I'm Nicole! It's nice to meet you Adalyn

Adalyn: Hi Nicole…

Nicole: What's your favorite animal?

Adalyn: A pig… stupid I know…

Nicole: No way! I used to love pigs, their cute piggyness and curly tails, their adorable snouts and floppy ears!

Adalyn: And also ham, bacon and sausage…

Nicole: Yes! I love all those foods too, I called myself an all around pig love.

Adalyn smiled a little and Nicole kept on talking.

Leo went over to Natasha and started to flirt with her.

Leo: Hey there, I need a map.

Natasha: Why?

Leo: Because I got lost in your eyes

Natasha groaned and rolled her eyes.

Leo smirked but moved on the Grace

Leo: Grace, did it hurt?

Grace: What hurts? Huh why?

Leo: When you fell from heaven

Grace giggled and blushed. Natasha saw them and glared at Grace

Natasha: He's mine

Leo was worried, he didn't like clingy girls, and all he did was flirt with her… this would be interesting…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well I finally got internet. So tell me your top 3 prefences, although I doubt I will change anyone because I am almost done with the second chapter! But for shiggle (sh*ts and giggles) you can send them to me not review. Ok so thanks! See ya soon!s


End file.
